Kopi, Wine, dan 'Anak Rubah'
by Kusanagi Yakumo
Summary: Analogi Itachi dan Sasuke terhadap si pirang dalam jenis wine dan kopi. [ItaNaru] [SasuNaru] [Shounen-Ai]


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warnings:** OOC, AU, Typo(s), Shounen-Ai

Fic ini pernah aku _publish_ sebelumnya. Dulu aku hanya menggunakan "kopi" sebagai perumpamaan. Dan ini adalah versi _edit_ -nya.

Selamat membaca ...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Memilih kualitas bijih kopi perlu ketelitian terasah," Itachi bergumam datar. "Bahkan jauh melebihi keakuratan presisi saat kau intip rubah seksi kemarin sore." Itachi sarkatis. Sasuke menyipit.

"Aku lebih suka _wine_." Rak pustaka Kediaman Uchiha ditelusuri. "Tak hanya dilihat dari segi harga—si pencicip juga harus memperhatikan warna, aroma, kompleksitas, serta harmonisasi cita rasa." Buku hitam berornamen emas jadi pilihan. Lembar setebal 870 halaman dibawanya santai menuruni tangga bantu.

"Nikmat atau lezat itu subjektif." Tempo _largo_ menapak tenang marmer dingin. Permukaannya berkilau bak jernih air bening. " _Wine_ mahal belum tentu disukai. Selera, lidah, seleksi— Tiga faktor yang berpengaruh pada tingkat kecocokan masing-masing."

Transparan kaca membingkai panorama monokrom putih. Suhu minus derajat memberi beku rajam pada kulit. Sasuke duduk samping kanan Itachi. Sofa panjang _alice blue_ jadi tempat bercengkerama nyaman—ditemani segelas _wine_ merah—juga secangkir kopi panas memanja penciuman.

"Kesukaan minuman kita berbeda."

"Hn."

"Tapi kita menyukai target yang sama."

"Hn."

"Aku tak berniat mengalah, Sasuke."

"Tidak juga denganku."

"Memangnya siapa yang kalian suka?" Si pirang yang terdiam angkat bicara. Biru safir berbinar tanya.

 **"** _ **Espresso**_ **."** Itachi tersenyum tipis. Naruto mengernyit tak mengerti. "Bukankah anak rubah itu seperti secangkir _espresso_ , Sasuke?" Yang ditanya memasang muka tembok. "Penyajiannya murni nan sederhana. Kopi giling diseduh air mendidih—di mana sisi polos menggemaskan tak perlu ditambah pemanis, susu, ataupun _creamer_."

Naruto gagal paham.

Sasuke mendengus geli.

 **"** _ **Lambrusco**_ **."** Kali ini giliran Sasuke menganalogi. " _Semi-sparkling_ dari Emiliana Romagna. Sisi menggemaskan anak rubah ibarat manis _Rubus_ dengan _Fragaria_. **_Raspberry_ ... dan _Strawberry_.**" Hitam mulai menjelajah kalimat pada buku misteri. Konten bertolak-belakang dari lontar kata diucapkan.

"Kadar rendah alkohol membuat si pencicip tak cepat mabuk. Minum pelan-pelan sambil menikmati rasa manis ditawarkan—" Sasuke menyeringai, "—esensi yang jadikan anak rubah makin lezat untuk disantap."

Itachi tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ke—Kenapa anak rubahnya mau disantap?" Naruto tampak kesal. "Kasihan, _Nii-san_!" Si pirang protes. "Daripada disantap, kita pelihara saja. Lagipula, aku suka rubah." Bocah dua belas tahun berkacak pinggang.

 _Kenapa dia imut sekali?!_

Sasuke menggenggam buku lebih erat. Paras tampannya dipalingkan.

 **"** _ **Extra Bitter Americano**_ **,"** gumam Itachi memecah keheningan. "Kadar manis terlampau pekat dapat membuat mual. Aku ingin empat _shot espresso_ dicampur 35 mililiter air panas—lalu tambahkan satu _pump_ sirup gula ke atasnya." Tangan Itachi lakukan peraga imajiner. "Air panas sebagai air mata anak rubah. Rasa pahit berpadu manis dapat bumbungkan hasrat mencapai titik kepuasan."

"Itachi- _Nii_!" seru Naruto tak terima. "Jangan siksa anak rubahnya!" Pipi _chubby_ menggembung sebal. "Hewan peliharaan itu harusnya diberikan kasih sayang!" Biru menyipit lucu. **"KASIH SAYANG!"** ulangnya menekankan.

Itachi terkikik geli. Hitam melirik ramah. Naruto berharap ada penjelasan, namun Itachi malah menepuk lembut puncak kepalanya.

 _ **Puk. Puk. Puk.**_

Si pirang tambah bingung.

"Bumbu masokis tak buruk." Halaman buku dibalik. Konsentrasi Sasuke terbagi sama rata. **"Aku pilih** _ **Grenache**_ **."** Bocah mungil samping kiri Itachi ditatap tajam. "Kepolosan anak rubah ibarat perpaduan _Fragaria_ , _Rubus_ , _Prunus_ , selai buah, _cinnamon_ —dicampur aroma segar dari _black pepper_."

Sepasang taring mengintip dibalik seringai tipis.

"Sisi melankolis anak rubah seperti kadar tanin." Hitam memicing dahaga. "Anak rubah manis nan rapuh, namun menggigit saat tersakiti—" intensitas tatap kian menelanjangi, "—jauh memabukkan ... menantang ...," permata safir membalas lugu, **"... menggairahkan."**

Buku dibaca tak lagi menarik perhatian. Segelas _Tempranillo_ yang sempat terabaikan dinikmati bisu. Menatap lama-lama iris indah itu, hanya mengikis tali sabar diri yang nyaris terputus.

 **"Kau tahu—"** nada rendah menyapa jahil, **"—** _ **latte**_ **adalah favoritku."** Telunjuk kanan Itachi menekan-nekan pipi kiri Sasuke. "Kuibaratkan keluguan anak rubah sebagai susu, maka komposisi _latte_ bisa jadi analogi sempurna."

Itachi menyeringai.

"Jika Sasuke adalah kopi—dengan komposisi 3:1—rasa _bitter_ -mu takkan berguna melawan sisi murni anak rubah yang lebih dominan," monoton mengintimidasi. **"Kendalikan nafsumu. Pertandingan kita belumlah usai."**

Sasuke menepis kasar.

Seringai Itachi terkembang tampan.

"Eh ...? Pertandingan?" Naruto penasaran. "Pertandingan apa?" tanyanya antusias.

 **"Pertandingan untuk dapatkan hati sang anak rubah,"** Itachi menjawab tenang.

"Lebih baik, aku saja yang pelihara anak rubahnya." Paras manis berubah cemas. "Tapi ... kalau kalian janji takkan menyakitinya—" Naruto mendadak ceria, "—aku yakin anak rubah itu akan senang. Tak perlu saling rebut. Kalian boleh miliki dia sama-sama."

"Aku tak yakin tubuh rapuhnya akan tahan menerima kami berdua." Itachi skeptis.

"Anak rubahnya sakit, ya?" Naruto makin khawatir. "Kalau begitu, kalian harus lebih menyayangi di— di— di— _**HACHII~!**_ " Naruto bersin kucing. Itachi meraih _hoodie_ bertelinga rubah menutupi surai pirang. Piyama berbulu dikenakan membuat bocah itu tampak imut—lengkap dengan ekor lembut berwarna _orange_ kemerahan.

"Dia kena flu karena udara dingin," Itachi menjawab teduh, namun dalam hatinya ia menahan tawa.

"Ah ...! Sama sepertiku!" Naruto merangkak melewati paha Itachi—mengambil duduk pada jarak kosong antara Itachi dan Sasuke. "Kita harus merawat dia baik-baik. Jangan lupa beri asupan bergizi agar cepat sembuh. Setelah sehat, kalian berdua bisa main lagi dengannya."

"Main, ya ...," Sasuke bergumam sinis. "Sayangnya—" hitam menatap apatis, **"—satu lubang sempit takkan cukup menerima kami."**

Alis Naruto bertaut.

"Hmm ..." Otak memproses maksud kalimat. "Menurutku ...," Naruto menimbang-nimbang, **"... pasti cukup."** Sasuke membelalak _horror_. Itachi tersedak ludah sendiri. "Jika dilakukan secara bergilir, mulut sempit anak rubah mampu terima makanan dari kalian berdua." Naruto tersenyum lega. "Kujamin ... **dia akan baik-baik saja.** "

Tubuh Itachi bergetar hebat. Tabung penimbun tawa nyaris melebihi garis batas. Sasuke merangkul bahu Naruto. Hitam menatap datar. Biru membalas polos. Kuku jemari pucat memanjang tajam.

 **"Aku salut padamu."**

Naruto nyengir lebar. Dipuji oleh kakaknya sungguh menggembirakan.

"Aroma _blackcurrant_ bercampur wangi _Quercus_ yang melambangkan jiwa petualang serta keseksian tersembunyi." Sasuke membuat si pirang merapat padanya. "Sensual ... Menenangkan ... namun murni." Bibir mungil menguap kantuk. " _Screaming Eagle Cabernet Sauvignon_ tahun 1992."

"Kau menganalogikannya dengan _wine_ termahal di dunia?" Itachi memicing. **"Nafsu membuat otakmu vulgar."** Tangan Sasuke ditepis. Kini giliran Itachi merangkul Naruto. Si bocah menatap sayu. Tubuh mungil bersandar nyaman pada sosok maskulin tegap.

"Kesederhanaan pilihan terbaik," Itachi berargumen. " _Vanilla latte_ dengan tambahan _topping_."

Ekspresi Sasuke sedatar mistar.

"Satu _shot espresso_ dicampur 31 mililiter susu yang dipanaskan hingga suhu 60 derajat _celcius_ ," Itachi membalas santai. "Mewakili sikap simpel nan murni—" jeda sedetik, "—berpadu sisi lembut menghangatkan hati."

 _ **PLAK!**_

Tangan Sasuke ditepis sigap.

Itachi menyeringai puas. Si pirang tak boleh direbut dari dekapannya.

"Pribadi ekspresif serta emosional, lebih mementingkan intuisi dibanding logika, sosok ceria penuh warna—kuibaratkan sebagai dua _pump_ sirup vanila." Senyum tipis tersungging samar. "Sementara taburan _cinnamon powder_ —"

 **"—simbolisasi aroma segar nan sensual, yang buat kita tak tahan untuk mencicipinya,"** Sasuke menginterupsi.

"Katanya lebih suka _wine_ ," Itachi merajuk.

"Hanya lebih suka. Bukan berarti aku tak coba minuman lainnya." Sasuke beranjak dari sofa. Sebuah jendela jadi tempat singgah. Dunia putih menghantar melodi kesunyian—disambut tatap dingin entitas penyebar kemalangan.

"Kau dan aku menyukai minuman berbeda, namun kita menyukai target yang sama." Itachi mengalih pandang. Bocah pirang manis terpejam lelap dalam damai. "Kau dan aku mengkonsumsi makanan serupa, **dan itu adalah jiwa manusia.** "

Sepasang taring bermandi air liur menahan lapar. Kuku-kuku jemari menajam bagaikan cakar. Hitam iris berubah sekilau _garnet_ —berpendar nyalang menimbun kekejaman—disambut jentik jari pengoyak sihir ilusi mata.

Perpustakaan klasik beralterasi jadi kamar mewah bernuansa _gothic_. Didominasi warna hitam pada dinding, karpet, _chandelier_ , lemari, kusen jendela, hingga furnitur ruang.

Langit-langit ditoreh lukisan mengerikan.

Sebuah pilar kokoh masing-masing menopang empat sudut ranjang segelap arang—juga kanopi bertirai merah mawar.

Tepat di sisi depan, diletakkan sofa santai berwarna kelabu tua. Meja nakas pada samping kiri-kanan dihuni lampu tidur seputih kapas.

Cermin besar ditempatkan pada salah satu dinding untuk memberi kesan luas. Tumpukan boneka labu mengisi sudut kamar—ditemani sonata hening _gramofon_ statis piringan hitam.

" _Kita punya banyak waktu,_ " Itachi berkata.

" _Hingga jiwa manusia terasa membosankan_ ," Sasuke meneruskan.

" _Kita punya banyak waktu_."

" _Hingga jiwa manusia terasa memuakkan._ "

 _"Tapi jiwanya berbeda._ "

 _"Dia memiliki cita rasa yang para iblis inginkan._ "

Itachi membaringkan Naruto pada kasur sepekat malam. Jemari pucat Sasuke mengusap halus helaian pirang. Raga tidur ditutup selimut sekental darah. Kini sosok mungil tampak seperti _marionette_ dalam sebuah kotak kaca.

" _Membuat kita gila._ "

" _Membuat kita putus asa._ "

" _Begitu menggoda._ "

" _Begitu menggairahkan_."

" _Jiwa yang berharga._ "

 _"Jiwa yang lezat._ "

" _Kita bertiga 'kan selalu bersama._ "

" _Tanpa terpisahkan._ "

 **"** _ **Bersama dalam keabadian**_ **."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seratus ribu tahun masa hidup menjelajah senyap

Dua ratus ribu tahun kesendirian menghempas duka

Tiga ratus ribu tahun kehampaan membusuki hati

Empat ratus ribu tahun kekekalan ...

 **... sang iblis terjerat cinta.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** _ **Fin**_ **-**

 **A/N:** Di cerita dulu, Itachi dan Sasuke bukan iblis, melainkan vampir.

Status Naruto di sini, anak kecil yang diasuh mereka berdua. Apa dia tahu Itachi dan Sasuke iblis? Biarkanlah tetap menjadi sebuah misteri *PLAK!*

Makasih sudah mampir :D

Btw, ini cerita terakhirku di FFn. Untuk selebihnya, aku lebih nyaman di Wattpad.

Bye bye :D


End file.
